Cheer up Captain!
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Yondu is angry. Everyone can see this, but only Kraglin is brave enough to do something against his bad mood. And he needs Peters help for this...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIES!**_

 _This is a gift for a friend of mine, who also gave me the idea for this fic.  
I hope you like it sweetheart __:3_

 _I am sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes; english isn't my first language  
_

 _ **And i would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
Please don't be shy and share your thoughts with me. I won't bite you.  
And besides: Comments keep my motivation up to write and upload my stuff^^.**_

* * *

 **Cheer up Captain**

Yondu was angry.

In fact very angry and his crew was doing good to keep their distance to their Captain, while he was in such a bad mood. Nobody knew what had happened or what had made the Centaurian so angry that he could kill everyone with a single whistle, but they knew one thing for sure: Better not say anything wrong to him while he was in this mood. And so the whole crew decided to stay away from him, since they wanted to live for a little bit longer.

Only Kraglin was brave enough to go near the Ravager Captain. They only talked the most necessary with each other though. Even Kraglin knew that he better not overburden his luck, for he had seen it enough already what Yondu did to those, who were getting onto his nerves too much and in his current mood his patience was so or so short-termed…

But it couldn't stay that way.

Kraglin knew this as much as the whole crew knew, but nobody dared to interfere in this.

What a bunch of cowards!

But then, even Kraglin wasn't feeling very comfortable with being the one who had to try to lift up his Captain's mood. He had been thinking about this for quite some time and what he could do to cheer Yondu up a bit, so he wouldn't murder anyone who dared to talk to him.

It was a stupid idea if he thought about it now, but it was the only idea he currently had and he had seen how good it had been working on some of the crew members before. And he just hoped this would also work on his Captain.

He stopped at the door to the Captain's quarters and took a deep breath, before he gathered enough courage to knock on the door and it didn't take long, until he heard a loud grumble, coming from the other site, before the door slid open and an annoyed looking Yond was glaring at him with fire in his eyes.

"What is it Kraglin?!" he hissed at him and the first mate jumped at the harsh tone of his voice.

"N-nothing Cap'n. Just wanted to ask ya if ya want to come down to the common room," he asked, his voice trembling slightly as he tried to not look away from Yondu's piercing gaze.

"And what should I do there?!"

"Uhhh…h-having a good time with the others?"

Mentally he prepared for the whistle and the following pain and was surprised when neither of that happened. Quite the contrary, because Yondu even looked like he would consider this offer…

In the end he accepted it and later that day, he was sitting at a table in the ship's common room. A few other Ravagers were there too. He could see Tullk, Oblo, Gef and Halfnut sitting at a table, far from his own. Apparently they were still scared of him and didn't dare to get too close to him. Kraglin had left the room a few minutes ago, said he had to look for Quill and that he should join the party and Yondu had absolutely no idea why and he didn't care for it if he was honest.

Peter had become even more annoying, since he had grown to an adult man. Often he had caught him trying to steal from him. The punishment for this behavior had been hard, but this brat was doing it over and over again; no matter how hard he punished him.

Yes, Peter was becoming a huge pain in the ass and Yondu hated it!

It was bad enough that his crew consisted mostly of scum.

Peter shouldn't become like that too.

Speaking of Peter…

The boy just entered the common room together with Kraglin and just the way he smirked at him, made Yondu growl and he just rolled his eyes and tried to ignore this brat. But that was nearly impossible, because Peter had to sit down right next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pressing him against him, just to tease him, for he knew how much Yondu hated that. And it seemed like he wasn't scared of his rage at all.

Well, what a brave kid…

"Let go of me, Quill!" he hissed at him and even Peter winced at the harsh tone in his voice and in fact he decided to stop teasing him, for he could see in what a bad mood Yondu was today.

"What is wrong you, you old grump? Don't tell me you're still angry that we failed at this last mission?"

The only response he received was a low growl and Yondu looked away from him.

"It is still about that, isn't it? Now come on, man. Things like that happen. No need to be all sulky about it."

"Shut up Quill and mind yer own damn business!"

"Careful, Petey. When the Cap'n is in a bad mood, ya better not overburden yer luck."

"Listen to Kraglin, boy…"

"Pffft, please. I am not scared of you."

Yondu turned to face him and while doing that, he flipped a part of his Ravager coat to the side to make sure Peter could see his Yaka arrow.

"Oh no? Ya ain't scared of me, kid?"

"No! I am neither scared of you nor of your stupid arrow. Just lighten up man and stop being so grumpy."

"Just go back to yer quarters and I might start to lighten up."

"Well, I could do that, but I would miss out on all the fun then, wouldn't I?"

"What do ya mean by that?"

Peter only smirked and pulled a big bottle of liquor out from under the table and placed it in front of Yondu. He got up to grab three small glasses and set them next to the bottle.

"For real?"

Yondu's voice sounded even more annoyed than before. But when he looked at Peter and saw this big smirk on his face, he knew he wouldn't leave him alone so easily. And when he looked at Kraglin, he could only raise an eyebrow questioningly, as he saw his first mate grinning as well. But he decided not to think about this for too long and just give in to his fate, as Peter already opened the bottle and poured some of the pinkish fluid into their glasses.

"Ya know ya can't handle this stuff, boy. Ya better not overdo it!" he growled, as Peter emptied his glass with one sip.

"Oh please, I am not a child anymore. I can handle it…"

* * *

 **~ 30 Minutes later ~**

Loud laughter was filling the common room and Yondu could only shake his head at Peter, who was laughing like a freaking hyena on exzessi.

"Kraglin, will ya stop telling him these stupid jokes!" Yondu growled and he just face-palmed, when another wave of loud laughter spilled out of Peter's mouth and soon Kraglin even joined into the "fun".

The other Ravagers had left the room not too long ago, decided it would be better to leave, after Yodnu's face had darkened so much that they feared their Captain would go full Carnage on them any moment.

And he still looked like he would murder someone any moment, for he gritted his teeth, as another wave of laughter filled the air. Or, at least it looked like he would murder someone any moment, but in reality the whole thing looked quite different, for he had to grit his teeth to be able not to burst out laughing himself. Kraglin's laughter sounded already contagious to him, but Peter's laughter nearly killed him!

It sounded so ridiculous how his laughter got higher and higher the more he laughed and when he looked at the boy, he could only shake his head slightly, as he saw how he had to clutch his belly already. Tears were leaking from his eyes and when he just looked at him, he laughed even harder. And Kraglin fared no better than him, for he also looked like he would fall from his chair any moment.

And Yondu had to be sitting in between these two goofballs. Great…

But he wouldn't get infected by the sounds of their laughter. Oh no. He was still angry that they had failed at such a simple mission and just because Peter had to flirt with one of the female inhabitants of this planet. Just the thought of this let his gaze darken again, but not for too long, since Peter roared with laughter once again next to him. He could feel how his lips twitched upwards just slightly and he quickly looked away, trying to hide this at least from Peter. Kraglin threw a knowing grin into his direction and that gesture made him roll his eyes and he took a sip from his glass. He hadn't even emptied his first glass, while Peter and Kraglin had already emptied half of the bottle.

Yondu knew that Kraglin could handle this stuff much better than anybody else, but when he looked at Peter, it was clear that he was drunk as hell. This boy had never tolerated much alcohol to begin with. And something was telling Yondu that Kraglin had brought him here just for this reason. That asshole…

That thought was kinda amusing to him and he found himself smirking slightly, but quickly changed his facial expression again, after he felt Peter's gaze on him.

"Awww what was that? Does somebody finally starts to enjoy himself~?" he cooed, but Yondu just growled at him and looked away once again.

"Shut up, Quill…" he murmured, took another sip from his glass…and nearly spit the fluid out of his mouth, as he could feel how a finger poked him into his ribs.

"Lighten up, man! You need it!" the boy said and he wanted to poke him again, but Yondu quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed his wrist as a warning, as if he wanted to say "Touch me again and I'm gonna break your bones, kid!". And Peter seemed to understand the warning, for he shoved his lower lip forward and pouted for a total of three seconds, before all of his attention turned back to Kraglin and both of them were caught in another epic laughing fit seconds later. And Yondu was quickly back to gritting his teeth once again, even balling his hands into fists to hold it together, but the more these two goofs laughed, the harder it became to contain his own laughter. And of course Peter couldn't stop teasing him and ignored all of his warnings completely, for the sneaky finger was back within seconds, poking his side this time and making him flinch away.

Kraglin was watching the whole scene with such a huge grin on his lips and he snickered at his Captain's misery and inwardly he was glad that the other Ravagers had left the common room earlier. His plan had been working out perfectly, for he could see how much his Captain was fighting against his laughter already. It would only be a matter of time before he would break completely. Yes, it had been a great idea to bring Peter here, for the first mate knew how freaking hilarious his laughter could sound whenever the kid drank too much alcohol (or when he was getting tickled, but that didn't happen that often anymore). He had seen how half the ship had been laughing themselves nearly to death this one day, after someone had given Peter a liiiiiittle bit too much of this liquor and when he had started howling with uncontrollable laughter. And not even someone like his Captain was immune to this…

Yondu still looked like he would murder Peter any moment, but he could also see the light trembling of his lips and how the corners of his mouth twitched upwards a bit more with every poke to his side. KARMA would be the perfect word for this moment, since Kraglin knew that Yondu had often used this little weakness against Peter, right after he had found out what "being ticklish" meant or what light touches could do to a human. And the boy had never gotten the chance to get him back for all those tickle attacks he had inflicted on him. And that was exactly the reason why he now leaned back and just enjoyed the show.

Often the Centaurian had used tickling to punish Peter or to cheer him up, when he had still been a kid, but with the years, these moments had become rarer and rarer. Now it was the other way around and Kraglin wouldn't dare to interfere in this not so serious fight. Oh no, he would stay out of this one and just enjoy the sight of his fearless Leader, fooling around, for he could see how his facial expression already changed. His eyes didn't look that dark anymore, his lips twitched up more and more, especially after Peter had started laughing like a maniac again, since he enjoyed the reactions he got for his poking a bit too much. Yondu flinched away every time the mean finger poked his side and it wasn't long before the boy dared to use the second hand for help.

"Quill! Will you stop this shit?!" the Centaurian growled, but the human just laughed at him and was attacking him more vigorously now, digging his fingers into his sides and deep into his Ravager clothes to make sure he would feel the tickling. And it didn't matter how often he shoved his tickling hands away, he always managed to free them from his grasp and he always found gaps where he could worm his fingers through and keep attacking him and it wasn't long before Yondu started snickering himself.

"Now look at that: Big bad Yondu can't take a little tickling? How cuuuuute~."

"Q-Quill! I swear I'm g-gonna kihihihill ya!"

"Oh yeah? You wanna kill me? How? You can't even whistle now, can you?"

Instead of a verbal answer, Yondu managed to squirm out of Peter's not so strong grasp and managed to save himself, by jumping a few feet away from the table and in a matter of seconds both Peter and Kraglin were laughing again and this time, Yondu couldn't even hold back his own laughter anymore.

"Damn you and yer stupid laughter, boy!" he pressed through his own laughter, clutching his sides already and trying to stop laughing, but failed at that as Peter roared after Kraglin fell from his chair from laughing way too hard himself.

"I swear boy! Stop it! I am still angry at ya!"

That, of course, ended in even more laughter and Peter already pounded his fist onto the table. And it was in this moment, where even Yondu could feel a tiny tear, making its way out from his eye and over his cheek and all anger fell off of him instantly.

When had been the last time where he had been laughing this much?

He couldn't even remember this anymore, but he knew one thing for sure: It felt so damn good!

The loud laughter continued for a few more moments, until it died down and silence returned to the common room.

Kraglin was back on his chair, as well as Yondu was and Peter had placed his arms onto the table and had buried his red face in them. He was panting heavily, still giggling slightly. Every now and then he was peeking over at Yondu, who could only shake his head in disbelief. This kid was too much for him…

"Oh man, boy, I swear ya need a gun license for yer laughter! Would serve as a nice weapon in war, for yer enemies would laugh themselves to death than!"

Peter looked at him with wide eyes and Yondu started regretting his choice of words the moment he saw how the boy's lips twitched upwards yet again.

"Oh damn it! Not again…" he said with a face-palm, as loud laughter filled the room once again and when he soon found himself laughing along with him and Kraglin as well.

Yep, this kid was too much for him to handle, but deep inside, he was glad that this little goofball was still around.

Even if he could be a big pain in the ass at some days…

 **The end**


End file.
